Misunderstood by the enemy
by Malax3
Summary: Isabella Swan is moving to forks after being raped by her step father Phil and no one knows what happened. She is going to live with Charlie her father and Emmett her older brother. Isabella is a Goth and when she gets to her new school the bulling start.


**By: Alexis Rodriguez Beta: Angel Perez**

**Misunderstood by the enemy**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is moving to forks after being raped by her step father Phil and no one knows what happened. She is going to live with Charlie her father and Emmett her older brother. Isabella is a Goth and when she gets to her new school the bulling starts, what will she do and who gets there ass kicked? Who is the teacher she might be falling for and will he fall for her to?**

**Heads up: Angela is Bella's best friend and her enemies are Lauren, Jessica, and her teacher Edward Cullen's soon to be wife Tanya. Rated M not for children. Rosalie and Alice don't like Bella at first but soon start to when they find out she is Emmett's sister. Rosalie & Emmett, Alice & jasper, and more. Edward her teacher is in love with her but doesn't want to disappoint his family, so he ignores his feelings. **

**Iz/Izzie/Bella's POV**

**Chpt 1 **

**I can't seem to forget the tragic night, it haunts me and I keep having these terrible nightmares. I remember the day like it was yesterday. **

Flashback

_I was sitting on my bed listening to "brick by boring brick" when my bedroom door was slammed open, I jumped from surprise. Phil my step father stepped into the room and he looked drunk. I knew by the look on his face that the plans he had were no good. He ripped me by my hair and put his legs on each side of me and holding my wrist. I could smell the disgusting alcohol on his breath, his breathing was ragged. He slammed his lips to mine but I wouldn't give in so he forced his tongue into my mouth and the taste made me want to puke. _

_When he started to unbutton my night shirt I knew right then and there he wasn't planning to stop and he was going to rape me without a doubt. When he got impatient with my shirt he just started to rip off every piece of clothing I had on into I was nude right in front of his disgusting perverted eyes. By then tears were pouring out of my eyes and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I heard his zipper come undone and I started to scream the vilest courses I could think of and then start to throw punches and kicks. That just made him furious. _

"_You stupid dirty cunt you want this you whore so I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to shout out my name everyone will hear you slut just like your filthy mother!" Phil said _

_He then trusted so hard into me and it felt uncomfortable and it burned like hell I shouted and more tears poured out my eyes and I just started to sob more and he just kept thrusting and I kept crying and begging him to stop, but of course he didn't, I then felt a punch to my jaw. _

"_Shut up you bitch before someone hears or ill cut your throat, "Phil told me. _

_At that I tried to be quiet into he reached his high and then I felt him cum and I felt dirty and nasty I just waited into he got off of me until I went into the shower and scrubbed him off of me and continue to cry. _

_End of flash back _

**Every since that day I became emo I started to cut myself and didn't take shit from anyone and I took self defense, my mother doesn't know what happened I just acted like nothing did but then I couldn't stand his face any more and left for good.**

**Chpt 2**

**So here I am on an airplane to forks Washington to go live with my father and brother Emmett. I am hopeful for a new beginning. I woke up and my plane still hasn't landed so I put my headphones on and turn on my iPod touch and start listening to "I must be emo " **

_Song Starts_

_Dear Diary:_

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiraling downward.  
>I couldn't get enough money to go to the<br>Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert.  
>It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like<br>'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul'  
>And of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'.<br>And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair  
>To do that flippy thing either. Like that guy from that band can do.<br>Some days, you know...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
>You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me<br>I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
>I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs<br>'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
>I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag<br>'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes  
>'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!<p>

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
>I must be emo<br>I don't jump around when I go to shows  
>I must be emo<p>

I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem  
>The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween<br>I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
>I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week<br>Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
>I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing<br>Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
>They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one<p>

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
>I must be emo<br>I don't jump around when I go to shows  
>I must be emo<br>Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
>I must be emo<br>I play guitar and write suicide notes  
>I must be emo<p>

My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark.  
>And it's suffocating me. Grabbing a hold of me and tightening<br>It's grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans...  
>Which look great on my by the way.<p>

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
>Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection<br>I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
>I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes<br>I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth  
>You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off<br>I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
>If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!<p>

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
>I must be emo<br>Screw Xbox, I play old school Nintendo  
>I must be emo<br>I like to whine and hate my parental  
>I must be emo<br>Me and my friends all look like clones  
>I must be E-Mo<p>

My parents just don't get me, you know.  
>They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy.<br>Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s.  
>Can't 2...<p>

_Or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay?  
>I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.<br>I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're  
>the only one that gets me, you're my best friend...<em>

_End Of song_

**Just as a new song was about to start I was tapped on my shoulder and told I had just landed. When I left the plane and grabbed my luggage people where looking at me weird so I said what ya got a problem gosh ya so rude get a life. I started to look for my dad when I heard a big dude yelling my name.**

"Bells, Bella over here it's me Emmy – bear"

**I realized that that was Emmett my older brother by 3 months. I walked up to him with a blank face and he gripped me in a big a hug and I knew he wasn't use to me yet and decided not to yell. Then he put me down and I decided to tell him not to do that ever again.**

"Em don't do that ever again I don't like people touching mean and you call me izz or izzie from now on ok, good"

"Umm ok, well um so I guess your Goth by the way you look, I see you died your hair black with some purple highlight, Umm ok well let's get home dads at work."

**When we got home made dinner and said I was tired so I went and took a shower and locked my bedroom door then I went over to my bag and got my knife and started to cut my thighs then I cleaned up and fell asleep listening to my iPod. **

Chpt 3

**I woke up to my alarm playing "insane" by Eminem. I groaned and slammed my hand on the alarm. Then I took a shower and got dressed in a black skirt with skull leggings a black paramour t-shirt**** that I made homemade with my hair blown out with some black ankle boots. Then I got my skull matching back pack and went down stairs and ate some toast. Emmett and Charlie came down and ate some cereal. Charlie said bye and for me to have a good day and then left. Then Emmett asked if I wanted to ride to school with him and I just said no I have a car. Then I jumped into my midnight blue vanquish. When I entered the parking lot I got my classes. I went through my classes and meet a couple of people and a girl named Alice kept trying to talk to me but I ignored her. Soon lunch came. **

"Belly Over here!" Emmett yelled

**I walked over to em and slapped him across the head and I notice a blonde stand up with a scold on her face.**

"Who the hell do you think you are to slap my man" the bitchy blonde ask

'I know I'm Emmett's sister you petty blonde BITCH!

"Hey calm down Rosie this is my sister Bella and Bella this is Rosie my girl friend." Emmett introduced us looking worry

"oh, em I don't give a FUCK who she is and I could smack you if I want she a BITCh and you could do better a blonde come on I mean I tried it but I looked smutty just like your thing over here!"

"You stupid" I cut Rosie whatever off and said shut it bitch no one cares what you have to say

"Bells "I cut off em and said what did I say for you to call me!

"Okay iz please stop being mean to my girlfriend" Emmett pleaded

"And Rosie please don't mess with my sister and I know your tough but she's tougher and I don't want you to fighting.' Emmett said in a sad hushed voice.

"Whatever I'm out to biology see you later em oh and I will see you to em's bitch"

**I heard a scream when I left the café and started to chuckle. I entered biology and saw the most beautiful ****man and omg he's my fucking teacher. I walked up to him and said "hi".**

"Hi its nice to meet you your seat is right here", he pointed to a seat close to him and it was by a window awesome.

**I listened to my iPod into the class came in and when they did for once in my life I actual enjoyed a class and I think it's because of him . When the bell rang I ran from the class as fast as I could and I was in the parking lot before anyone else I jumped into my car and went home made dinner and did my homework and listened to my iPod before I went to bed. **

Chpt 4

**I woke before my alarm rang it was 4:30 I woke from a nightmare, the one where Phil rapes me again but this time he killed ****me. It seems no matter how hard I try to forget that night haunts me and I just want to forget so badly. I got out of bed and graded a knife under my mattress and sliced my right thigh three deep times. After I cut myself I went and took a burning hot shower to where my skin turned dark red then I got out of the shower smelling like strawberries. I put some underwear and a bra on then put some tight black leggings with black and white king of Leon t-shirt with converse. I left my hair hanging but added some black lacey gloved that go up to my elbows and discarded the stairs and entered the kitchen. I cooked breakfast which consisted of French toast strawberries and turkey bacon and of course coffee. Emmett and Charlie came down ate and thanked me. I was about to walk out the door to my black motorcycle when Charlie ask why I was up so earlier but I kept walking and acted like I didn't hear him. I hopped on my baby without a helmet and started to ride really fast and of course my father wouldn't approve but I don't care. I hopped off and many people where still staring at me but of course I didn't give a fly fuck! I went under a tree and took out my Dracula book and iPod and listened to my immortal and started reading. While I was reading my light was blocked by a figure and right in front of me was some slut with frizzy brown hair and big fake boobs. **

"_**What the hell move out my dame way!", Bella **_

"_**Well my names Jessica and just so you know freak no one likes you so you better like watch out or you're like going to get your ass kick!" , Jessica **_

**I just rolled my eyes and stood up and threw my fist back and flung it right into her fake nose and heard a big "**_**CRUNCH**_**"**

"_**Owww you stupid bitch you broke my nose!" **_

**When she screamed in pain again everyone turned and looked at us but I just pushed whatever her name is out of my face and started walking to class because the bell had just rung.**

**I didn't care everyone could look and kiss my ass. I don't give a fuck what any of those assholes think! **

_Chpt 5_

**I went through some classes and was in lunch sitting alone at a table because i just didnt feel like sitting with emmett today and i dont feel like punching his girl in the face. I just sat back in my seat with my legs on the table listening to my Ipod. When the bell rang i waited for everyone to leave because i wasn't in the mood for a fight but, i did want to see my biology teacher and i don't know what it is but i'm just drawn to him. Once i saw that everyone was gone i got up and slowly started to walk to class and when i did get there i realized i was 6 minuted late but, oh well i don't care hes a normal teacher just like all the others so i don't give a fuck! When i opened the door and walked in everyone was staring so i gave them all a glare and they either looked down or away so i gave a liitle smirk and walked to my seat but stopped when i heard speak. **

"Its so nice for to to finally join us ."

"Yea, not really but, i didn't really wanna skip that's to much work for me today so i decided hey why not go to my boring class with my boring teacher."

you are to be respectful or i will send you to the principles office and i suggest you sit down and pay attention."

**I was beyond annpyed and huffed and said fuck off and he glared and told me one more time and your out.**

"Oh, and you are to not be late again."

"Oh really and mmhm yea and by the way the names Iz or Izzie so get it right and no one tells me what to do if i were you id learn it now rather then later"

**I guess he got annoyed because he told me to leave but i just sat down put my feet on the desk and acted like i didn't understand what the fuck he was saying so he demanded i leave or he would call security and i still didn't listen then i noticed he was about to speak again so I said i'm out of here i'm tired of your mouth maybe i can hear you mouth off tomorrow by Cullen and i left and drove home and knocked out.**


End file.
